Gravity
by thisiswinddz
Summary: (hunhan/yaoi) Sehun dan Luhan sudah berpacaran sejak SMA dan mereka tak terpisahkan membuat orang lain merasa iri dengan hubungan mereka. Seiring berjalannya waktu membuat mereka sadar bahwa mereka bukanlah pasangan sempurna dan tanpa cacat. Mereka mulai merasa lelah dan berpisah tanpa mereka sadari bahwa sejauh apapun mereka terpisah mereka akan menemukan jalan untuk kembali.
1. Dear

EXO Hunhan fic

Presented by Thisiswinddz

Diclaimer : I do own nothing but the stories

Warning : Yaoi,typo dan kesalahan lainnya

* * *

Dear ….

Luhan berlarian di koridor sambil sesekali mengucapkan maaf ketika dia secara tidak sengaja menabrak pelajar lain. Dia terlalu bahagia dan tidak sabar untuk menemui kekasihnya untuk memberitahu kabar gembira yang baru dia dapat dari guru pembimbingnya. Setelah berlari untuk sementara waktu akhirnya Luhan berhasil menemukan kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk bermain bola basket dengan beberapa temannya.

Luhan berhenti berlari dan berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah sebelum dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil memposisikan kedua tangannya di samping mulutnya seperti megaphone kemudian berteriak kencang

" Sehun ah ~ "

Dia menurunkan kedua tangannya kemudian melambaikannya sambil melompat-lompat ketika dia melihat Sehun berhenti bermain dan mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

Sehun mengoper bolanya kepada salah satu temannya lalu berlari kecil ke arah Luhan yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia hampir jatuh terjungkal ke belakang ketika Luhan melompat dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Sehun dengan kencang.

" Hei, _easy !_ bagaimana kalau kita berdua jatuh ? " Sehun melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang langsing milik Luhan yang menjulurkan lidah kepadanya sebelum dia tertawa kecil

" Aku punya kabar gembira untukmu, " Luhan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika dia mengatakannya

" Apa itu ? "

" Kau ingat pengajuanku untuk Univertas K ? "

Sehun melepaskan pegangannya dari pinggang Luhan dan berjalan mundur selangkah. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sementara Luhan makin memperlebar senyum di wajahnya. Sehun memutar badannya ke belakang kemudian kembali ke posisi awal dan meraih badan Luhan lalu mengangkatnya ke udara, " Kau berhasil sayang ! kau berhasil lolos kan ? "

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya penuh antusias, " Aku selangkah lebih dekat denganmu sayang ! walau kita berbeda jurusan tapi berada di universitas yang sama denganmu sudah cukup untukku ! "

" Selamat ! Aku tahu kau pasti bisa ! " Sehun yang memutar badan Luhan dengan suka cita sementara hanya tertawa bahagia

Sesaat kemudian Sehun menurunkan Luhan ke bawah dan menciumnya perlahan.

**** HUNHAN ****

Mereka sudah berpacaran selama enam tahun sekarang. Mereka mulai jadian sejak mereka kelas satu SMA dan menjadi pasangan paling harmoni karena selalu membuat orang iri dengan hubungan mereka. Tidak sekalipun orang pernah melihat mereka bertengkar atau berargumen seperti kebanyakan pasangan. Mereka selalu menempel satu sama lain seperti ada lem yang membuat mereka tidak pernah terpisah satu dengan yang lain.

Dan hari ini adalah tahun keenam mereka menjadi pasangan. Itu semua berawal dari sini, mereka selalu berpikir bahwa hubungan mereka sempurna dan tanpa noda. Seperti dongeng, jodoh dari surga namun itu semua salah. Sehun mulai kerja paruh waktu di perusahaan ayahnya sedangkan Luhan menjadi penyanyi di kafe bersama dengan band yang dia bentuk bersama beberapa temannya dari SMA dulu.

Awalnya walau sama-sama sibuk mereka masih meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu satu sama lain, walau hanya sebentar namun itu cukup. Kadang Luhan akan menunggu Sehun pulang dari kantor di rumahnya, dia membantu Ibu Sehun untuk menyiapkan makan malam dan menghabiskan malam bersama atau Sehun yang datang ke kafe dimana Luhan tampil lalu mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

Mereka juga tidak pernah melupakan hari jadi mereka dan selalu merayakannya mereka dengan romantic namun seiring berjalannya waktu mereka semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaan sampingan dan juga kuliah yang menyita banyak waktu mereka dan pertengkaran pertama mereka terjadi di hari jadi mereka yang keenam ini karena Sehun melupakan hari penting ini dan membuat Luhan marah.

Malam itu sebelum Luhan tampil dia mengirim pesan kepada Sehun untuk datang ke kafe seperti biasa karena dia mempunyai kejutan untuknya namun sampai waktunya habis Sehun sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Bibir Luhan melengkung ke bawah karena dia merasa sangat kecewa dengan Sehun, pikirannya berkata bahwa Sehun sedang sibuk saat ini namun dia akan datang namun hatinya berkata bahwa Sehun benar-benar melupakan hari jadi mereka.

Walau begitu setelah kafe tempatnya bekerja tutup Luhan masih terus berdiri untuk menunggu Sehun datang dan memberinya seikat bunga seperti yang dia selalu lakukan namun nyatanya Sehun tidak pernah datang.

Keesokan harinya Sehun datang ke flat milik Luhan untuk meminta maaf karena battery ponselnya habis dia baru melihat pesan dari Luhan pagi ini. Dia sudah mencoba menghubungi Luhan namun diabaikan dan ketika dia mencoba menelepon kembali ternyata ponsel Luhan sudah dimatikan. Sehun bahkan datang ke kelas Luhan namun teman sekelasnya bilang bahwa Luhan tidak datang jadi Sehun berpikir untuk datang menemui Luhan di tempat tinggalnya.

" Kenapa kau datang kemari ? " Luhan bertanya dengan nada sinis, mata dan hidungnya terlihat merah dan Sehun tahu bahwa Luhannya pasti menangis semalaman

" Luhan, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu hanya saja pekerjaanku menumpuk dan aku lupa untuk mencharge ponselku jadi .. "

Brak !

Sehun berjengit kaget ketika Luhan membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahnya bahkan sebelum dia menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Sehun tidak mau menyerah dia terus mengetuk pintu flat Luhan dan memanggil namanya tapi Luhan tetap tidak membuka pintunya.

" Luhan, aku mohon maafkan aku, aku bersalah padamu. Aku janji aku tidak akan mengulangi perbuatanku lagi ! buka pintunya ! " Sehun bingung karena untuk pertama kalinya Luhan bertingkah seperti ini, " Luhan aku janji aku akan datang melihat penampilanmu setiap malam dan mengantarmu pulang jadi aku mohon maafkan aku ! "

Hampir satu jam setelah Sehun datang untuk meminta maaf namun Luhan masih betah untuk tinggal di dalam. Sehun berusaha nekat menerobos masuk namun ternyata Luhan sudah mengganti password rumahnya dan lama-lama kesabarannya habis karena tingkah kekanakan Luhan, " Luhan berhenti bertingkah kekanankan ! hanya karena aku melewatkan penampilanmu semalam bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu lagi ! "

Tiba-tiba saja pintu Luhan terbuka memperlihatkan Luhan menangis tersedu di depan Sehun yang _shock_ , " Luhan ah .. " Sehun menjulurkan tangan untuk menghapus air mata Luhan namun malah mendapat pukulan

" Jangan menyentuhku ! " bentak Luhan

" Bagaimana bisa kau bilang hanya melewatkan satu penampilanku ? Tahukah kau kalau bukan itu masalahnya ! " Luhan menghentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk

" Lu .. " Sehun mencoba menyentuh Luhan namun sekali lagi dia ditolak, " baiklah, aku minta maaf Luhan, berhenti menangis, tetanggamu akan mengira aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapmu, " Sehun menoleh sebentar dan melihat seorang wanita setengah tua yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh

" Luhan .. "

" Aku tidak peduli ! aku tidak ingat bahwa hari ini adalah _anniversary_ kita ? " Melihat perubahaan di mimic wajah Sehun, Luhan tahu bahwa dia benar, " kau lupa bukan ? "

" Lu .. "

" Aku membencimu ! " Luhan sekali lagi membanting pintu rumahnya meninggakan Sehun yang ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya dia melupakan hari sepenting itu.

****HUNHAN****

Setelah insiden itu Luhan benar-benar mengabaikan Sehun untuk beberapa waktu namun setelah seminggu lama-lama Luhan luluh juga dan dia memutuskan untuk menemui Sehun, meminta maaf karena dia sudah bertingkah kekanakan seperti itu. Mereka berbaikkan dan berjanji tidak akan bertengkar kembali dan akan lebih menghargai satu sama lain karena mereka sadar mereka bukan lagi anak SMA labil namun orang dewasa.

Namun sepertinya hubungan mereka tidak menjadi lebih baik. Mulai dari pertengkaran kecil karena hal yang bisa dibilang sepele mereka akan mengabaikan satu sama lain sampai salah satu dari mereka mengibarkan bendera putih. Dan itu selalu terulang karena Sehun yang tidak peduli dan Luhan yang terlalu keras kepala.

Sekarang mereka sadar bahwa mereka tidaklah tanpa noda seperti yang orang selalu bilang tentang mereka.


	2. Breath

Breath

Tubuh Sehun membeku ketika dia membuka apartemen Luhan dan mendapati kekasihnya tidur dengan pria lain. Dia menjatuhkan seikat bunga yang dia bawa dan juga tas plastik yang berisi makanan favorit Luhan untuk mereka sarapan bersama.

Sehun sengaja datang pagi-pagi karena dia ingin meminta maaf kepada Luhan karena sudah memecahkan CD kesayangan Luhan kemarin. Dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena sejak Luhan meninggalkan dirinya semalam dia langsung berkeliling untuk mencari toko CD yang masih menjual koleksi lama yang ternyata tidak membuahkan hasil.

Sehun yang frustrasi akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang meminta maaf dan berjanji bahwa dia akan menganti CD tersebut.

Namun apa yang dia lihat sekarang benar-benar membuatnya melupakan tujuan utamanya datang ke tempat Luhan pagi itu. Dia meremas kepalan tangannya. Dia merasa marah, bingung, terkhianati dan juga kecewa di saat yang bersamaan. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis lurus dan menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara Luhan

" Sehun ah ? kau datang ? "

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan yang masih setengah sadar, mengucek matanya dengan lucu.

" Apa kau lakukan di sini ? " tanya Luhan lalu menguap lebar

Sehun tidak berkata apapun dan pergi begitu saja.

****HUNHAN****

Luhan melihat Eric berjalan menjauh dan ketika dia akan mengikutinya dia sadar bahwa dia berada dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Diapun mengumpat dalam hati. Tidak heran kalau Eric bertingkah seperti itu, dia sudah salah paham. Ketika dia berdiri, selimut yang menutupi badan jatuh menampilakan badannya yang setengah telanjang. Dia melompat berusaha mencari kaos yang dia tidak ingat kapan dia melepasnya. Dia tidak peduli Baekhyun menggumam sesuatu yang mengatakan kalau dia berisik namun yang Luhan pedulikan adalah Sehun.

Setelah memakai kaosnya, Luhan langsung berlari keluar tanpa alas kaki. Dia berlari dan mendapati Sehun berdiri di depan elevator.

" Sehun ! " Luhan memanggil Sehun yang entah benar-benar tidak mendengarnya atau hanya pura-pura

Ketika Sehun memasuki elevator, Luhan mempercepat larinya hingga dia berhasil menahan pintu elevator dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak tertutup.

" Sehun, aku bisa menjelaskannya, " Luhan memelas sambil berusaha meraih Sehun namun Luhan harus menelan rasa kecewa ketika Sehun menghindarinya

" Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu, " kata-kata Sehun yang dingin membuat Luhan meringis karena ini pertama kalinya Sehun bernada seperti itu kepadanya

" Sehun, " Luhan memegang tangan Sehun dan bersyukur karena Sehun tidak menolaknya, " Kau tahu siapa Baekhyun, Baekhyun sudah seperti adik bagiku, kau tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu, kami tidak melakukan apapun sungguh, "

Sehun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun ketika Luhan menceritakan semunya.

" Sehun cukup !" , bentak Luhan ketika Sehun tidak memberi reaksi "percaya padaku, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Baekhyun, kami memang sedikit mabuk semalam tapi aku bersumpah bahwa kami tidak melakukan apapun selain tidur! " Luhan terus mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan menuju ke arah tangga darurat walaupun kekasihnya itu terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan ceritanya.

Luhan ingin menjelaskan semua namun Sehun benar-benar sudah keterlaluan menurutnya dan Sehun yang memilih bungkan benar-benar membuatnya jadi kesal. Dia melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Sehun, " Baiklah! " dia berteriak

" Kau cemburu dengan Baekhyun ! lalu bagaimana dengan sekretaris di tempat Ayahmu yang selalu merayumu ? kau bilang kau tidak suka dengannya namun kenapa kau tidak menolaknya saat dia mengajakmu makan malam ? kau bahkan mengantarnya pulang dan terlambat untuk menjemputku di kafe! Kau pikir aku tidak cemburu ? "

Sehun berhenti berjalan dan memutar badannya untuk menghadap Luhan. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan akan balik mengungkit kesalahannya seperti ini, " _Excuse me ?_ Dia hanya seorang kenalan dan aku berusaha bersikap ramah kepadanya dan aku tidak pernah tidur dengannya, "

" Kau boleh bilang tidak melakukannya, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu! Bagaimana kalau tanpa sepengetahuanku kau tidur dengannya di hotel ! "

" Luhan hentikan ! "

Mata Luhan melebar ketika Sehun tidak hanya membentak namun mengangkat tangan bersiap untuk menamparnya .

Mereka membeku dalam posisi masing-masing dengan mata saling berpandangan. Sehun bisa melihat jelas kalau Luhan akan menangis sebentar lagi. Dia menangkan dirinya dan menurunkan tangannya. Kemudian memalingkan wajah sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

" Aku tidak tahu kenapa kita selau bertengkar, luhan. Aku lelah dengan hubungan kita yang seperti ini, " Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, " Aku tidak tahu tujuan dari hal ini lagi .. aku lelah, Luhan. Benar-benar lelah, "

" Kau ingin putus ? " Luhan terdengar begitu lemah

" Aku tidak mengatakan apapun soal putus, "

" Lalu apa maksudmu dengan kalau kau lelah dengan hubungan kita ? " Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat berusaha menghilangkan air mata yang sudah mengenangi pelupuk matanya.

" Kita terus bertengkar tentang hal sepele yang kemudian menjadi besar .. "

" Lalu apa maumu ? " Luhan memotong Sehun

" Sebaiknya kita tidak bertemu satu sama lain lagi, Luhan .. Selamat tinggal, " Sehun tersenyum kecut ketika dia tidak melihat usaha Luhan untuk menahannya. Namun, dia gagal melihat bahwa air mata Luhan jatuh di saat dia melangkah pergi.

****HUNHAN****

Sudah satu bulan sejak Sehun meninggalkannya namun Luhan masih tidak bisa _move on._ Dia merindukan sentuhan Sehun, rindu akan cinta Sehun untuknya. Walau dia bilang dia baik-baik saja di depan orang lain namun dia benar-benar hancur di dalam. Dia selalu menangis setiap malam dan bangun dengan mata bengkak dan sakit kepala.

Hari ini dia bangun, tidak berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya, mata bengkak dan sakit kepala namun hari ini ditambah dengan sakit tenggorokan namun yang datang di pikirannya untuk pertama selalu saja, Sehun. Dia memutar badannya ke samping, meraih ponselnya yang di letakkannya di atas meja nakas dan memandangnya. Dia memandang pada layar dengan Sehun sebagai _wallpaper._

Dan lagi-lagi kenangan-kenangan itu muncul lagi. Kenangan di saat mereka berciuman dan segala hal bodoh yang mereka lakukan bersama. Dia mengingat semua hal yang dia lalui bersama Sehun sampai dia menangis. Dia memeluk ponselnya dan memanggil nama Sehun di sela isakan tangisnya.

Satu hal yang dia ingin lupakan. Kenangan ketika Sehun mengucap selamat tinggal kepadanya.

Luhan tersentak ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Matanya melebar ketika dia melihat nama Sehun di layar. Dia sedikit ragu pada awalnya namun tetap mengangkatnya. Dia menghapus air matanya dengan sebelah tangan dan berkata, " Hallo ? "

**** HUNHAN ****

Sehun terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri yang tanpa sadar memegang ponselnya kemudian menghubungi Luhan. Mantan kekasihnya yang dia tinggalkan begitu saja sebulan yang lalu. Dia merasa bersalah karena menahan Luhan dalam hubungan mereka yang mulai lepas kendali. Jadi sebelum mereka lebih menyakiti satu sama lain lagi lebih baik untuk melepaskannya, walaupun sekarang dia menyesal karenanya.

" Hallo ? "

Sehun tersentak ketika dia mendengar suara Luhan, dia terdengar begitu menyedihkan. Dia terkejut sampai dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dia masih belum bisa berbicara ketika sebuah air mata turun membasahi pipinya bahkan saat dia hanya mendengar suara nafas Luhan, diapun langsung menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya dan memutuskan hubungan.

Dia membiarkan tubuhnya merosot ke tanah dan menangis. Ketika air matanya jatuh, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan karena semuanya terasa begitu menyakitkan, tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa mengembalikan waktu atau menarik keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Luhan.

Udara saat ini terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Mereka bernafas dua udara yang berbeda. Semuanya tidak lagi sejalan. Mereka pecah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Sehun menarik nafas dalam dan mulai tertawa seperti orang gila. Seperti sebuah film pendek tentang kenangan mereka, perasaan yang membuat mereka menangis dan tertawa mulai memudar dan tak tersisa. Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, tidak bisakah mereka tersenyum sekarang ? Akankah lebih baik jika mereka menjadi orang asing.

TBC


	3. Blind

Blind

Satu Tahun Kemudian

Sehun sudah bisa beranjak dari hubungannya dengan Luhan. Dia sudah menjadi sarjana dan sekarang bekerja _full time_ di perusahaan Ayahnya. Saat ini dia juga sudah memiliki kekasih baru, Jihye, sekretaris cantik yang bekerja satu bagian dengannya.

Dalam kurun waktu setahun ini, dia sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu dengan Luhan. Di kampuspun mereka tidak pernah secara tidak sengaja bertemu, Sehun hanya mendengar dari beberapa teman dekat Luhan bahwa keluarga Luhan bangkrut dan Luhan terpaksa putus kuliah untuk bekerja membayar hutang-hutang ayahnya. Sehun memang merasa sedikit khawatir ketika dia mendengar kabar itu namun dialah yang menyarankan untuk tidak saling berhubungan lagi jadi sekuat tenaga dia menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi mantan kekasihnya itu walau untuk sekedar bertanya kabar.

Apalagi ini sudah setahun sejak semuanya terjadi, Sehun juga sudah punya pacar baru jadi dia tidak mau terjebak _flashback_ dengan hubungannya yang terdahulu dan fokus untuk karir dan hubungan yang sekarang sedang dijalaninya saja.

Namun ketika ibunya mengomel soal kamarnya yang berantakan dan terlihat seperti kandang babi, tempat pembuangan sampah, beliau menyebut kembali nama Luhan yang menjadi taboo bagi Sehun. Ibunya mengeluh bagaimana dia merindukan Luhan yang selalu membantunya merapikan kamar Sehun dan juga menyiapkan makan malam. Luhan sudah seperti anaknya sendiri dan ibunya bahkan memanggilnya idiot karena sudah memutuskan Luhan.

Dan hal itu membuat Sehun kesal, dia tidak mau lagi mendengar ocehan ibunya soal Luhan karena dia hanya masa lalu.

" Ibu, berhentilah bicara soal dia, kami sudah putus cukup lama dan sekarang pacarku itu Jihye, jadi jangan ungkit soal Luhan lagi ! " omel Sehun merasa frustrasi

" Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengungkit soal Luhan, ibu rindu dengan Luhan, " Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas ketika ibunya bertingkah berlebihan lagi, " Kau pasti sudah menyakiti Luhan hingga dia memutuskanmu, iya kan ? kau itu benar –benar bodoh! Pantas saja Luhan tidak mau denganmu lagi! Oh Luhanku yang malang, " Ibu Sehun tidak berhenti mengoceh sampai beliau berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun, namun kembali lagi karena beliau melupakan satu hal, " Jangan lupa bersihkan kamarmu, atau ibu akan membuang semua barangmu ! "

Sehun tersentak ketika ibunya membanting pintu kamarnya begitu keras. Dia mengacak rambutnya dan menggerutu soal betapa menyebalkannya ibunya. Namun ketika dia melihat sekeliling, dia hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Ibunya benar, kamarnya benar-benar sudah seperti kandang babi, kalau dipikir lagi memang sejak dia bekerja dia jadi makin jarang membersihkan kamar. Hanya sesekali ketika dia ada waktu luang namun setelah itu keadaan kamarnya kembali seperti semula.

Dengan malas Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidur, lalu mengumpat ketika dia terjerat selimutnya sendiri sehingga bibirnya mulus mencium lantainya yang berdebu. Dia memutar badannya dan mengambil kaos kaki kotor yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Wajahnya berkerut karena jijik lalu melempar benda itu kearah keranjang cucian. Ketika dia akan bangun dia melihat sesuatu di kolong tempat tidurnya. Dia merubah posisi untuk mendapat pandangan yang lebih baik, tangannya terlur berusaha meraihnya benda asing di kolong itu.

" Hoek ! " Sehhun hampir muntah ketika dia mendapati pizza busuk itu ditangannya, sudah sangat berbau dan menjijikkan itu

" Sepertinya aku memang harus bersih-bersih, " gumam Sehun yang pada akhirnya menyerah

**** HUNHAN****

" Maaf, oppa tidak bisa menemanimu malam ini, " Sehun mengusap wajahnya sendiri ketika dia mendengar rengekkan dari Jihye yang berada di ujung telepon, " Iya, sebagai gantinya saat liburan oppa akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan kemanapun kau mau, maaf ya Jihye, "

" … "

" Baiklah, kita akan makan malam besok, _nado saranghae_ , " Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya setelah pacarnya mematikan sambungan teleponnya terlebih dahulu. Dia melempar ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur semenetara dia duduk bersila di atas lantai.

" Kalau kau ada waktu untuk mengeluh seharusnya kau membantuku untuk menyortir barangmu yang masih terpakai dan yang tidak ke dalam kardus ini, " Kai, sahabat Sehun melempar kardus kosong ke arah Sehun yang hampir gagal menangkapnya, " Aku tidak percaya kau bisa hidup di tempat seperti ini, kamarmu ini seperti gudang ! " Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, " Lihat ! " Sehun mendongak ke atas mengikuti arah jari Kai

" Kau bisa lihat betapa banyaknya sarang laba-laba yang ada disitu ! Jika aku adalah ibumu, aku sudah pasti akan membuang semua yang ada disini lalu membakarnya, setelah itu aku akan menyemprotkan disinfektan untuk mensterilkannya kembali, siapa tahu kuman dan virus .. ouch !" Kai memegang dahinya karena Sehun baru saja melempar kembali kardus yang tadi

" Aku memintamu ke sini untuk membantuku bersih, bukan untuk mengomel seperti ibuku, " Sehun mendengus lalu mengangkat kardus yang sudah penuh dengan barang-barang yang sudah tidak terpakai lalu meletakkannya keluar kamar

Ketika dia kembali dan bersiap mengangkat keranjang cucian yang sudah penuh, Kai memanggilnya kembali, " Apa ? "

" Kau ingin menyimpannya atau membuangnya ? " Kai bertanya sambil mengangkat sebuah album foto lama yang sampulnya sudah mulai memudar, Sehun menyipitkan matanya berusaha mengingat tentang benda itu

" Apa itu ? " dia bertanya dan Kaipun membuka album tersebut

" Han Hun " Kai membaca tulisan yang ada pada kartu buatan tangan yang ada pada lembar pertama

Mata Sehun melebar ketika mendengarnya, dia menurunkan keranjang cucian yang ada di tangannya lalu merebut album itu dari tangan Kai begitu saja. Dia membuka album itu selembar demi selembar sampai mencapai halaman terakhir. Hatinya berdenyut perih ketika dia melihat foto terakhir dalam album itu. Di dalam foto itu adalah Luhan yang sedang berpose imut dengan memamerkan ukiran nama mereka berdua yang sengaja Sehun buat di meja sekolah mereka.

Tanpa sadar Sehun mengusap foto itu saat kenangan akan hari itu kembali dalam ingatannya

 _Flashback_

" _Sehun ah_ _,_ _bagaimana kalau ada yang menangkap kita sedang merusak fasilitas sekolah ?_ _" Luhan melihat ke arah pintu dan Sehun secara bergantian dengan wajah panik dan ketakutan._

 _Saat itu sekolah sudah sepi namun mereka berdua masih tinggal di kelas karena Sehun bilang dia ingin membuat kenangan di kelas ini karena hari itu merupaka hari terakhir mereka akan memakai kelas itu. Dan ternyata Sehun memakai pisau cutter untuk mengukir nama mereka berdua di atas meja_

" _Ssh_ _,_ _diamlah Luhan_ _,_ _semuanya sudah pulang jadi jangan khawatir seseorang akan menangkap kita_ _,_ _" kata Sehun santai_

" _tapi .. " luhan menahan nafasnya ketika pintu ruang kelas itu terbuka dan seorang petugas keamanan datang memeriksa_ _,_ _sedangkan Sehun sendiri dengan cekatan menutupi meja yang di ukirnya dengan tas ransel miliknya_

" _Sekolah sudah usai_ _,_ _apa yang kalian lakukan di sini ? " tanya petugas itu_

" _Kami hanya sedang mengobrol_ _,_ _pak dan sepertinya kami lupa waktu_ _,_ _kami akan segera pulang setelah ini_ _,_ _" Sehun berbohong pada petugas itu_ _,_ _ditambah oleh anggukan Luhan_

 _Petugas itu menyipitkan matanya sedikit curiga dengan kedua siswa di hadapannya itu_ _,_ _matanya menatap Luhan yang terlihat tegang kemudian berpindah ke arah Sehun yang memasang tampang sok polos sebelum dia menganggukkan kepalanya_ _,_ _" Baik_ _,_ _tapi cepat pulang setelah ini_ _,_ _"_

" _baik_ _,_ _pak "_

 _Setelah petugas keamanan itu pergi Luhan langsung mengelus dadanya dan memberengut pada Sehun yang sekarang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak_ _,_ _" Aku hampir kena serangan jantung_ _,_ _asal kau tahu! "_

" _Jangan khawtir_ _,_ _" Sehun memajukan badannya kemudian mencium pipi Luhan_ _,_ _" Coba kau lihat_ _,_ _aku berhasil menyelesaikannya_ _,_ _" Sehun menyingkirkan tasnya dari atas meja kemudian memamerkan hasil karyanya kepada Luhan yang langsung membuka mulutnya karena kagum._

" _Wah_ _,_ _cantiknya_ _,_ _" Tangan Luhan mengelus hasil ukiran Sehun di atas meja tersebut sebuah ukiran nama mereka berdua dengan lambing hati_ _,_ _" Bisa kau fotokan aku ? aku ingin membuat kenang-kenangan dengan karyamu ini_ _,_ "

 _Flashback End_

" Kalau kau begitu mencintainya kenapa kau putus dengannya ? " Suara Kai membawa Sehun ke masa sekarang

" Apa maksudmu ? " Sehun menutup album tersebut kemudian menoleh kearah Kai yang sedang sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari atas lemari pakaian Sehun

Kai balik menoleh ke arah Sehun lalu menunjuk matanya sendiri, " Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu, walau kau bersikeras bilang bahwa kau tidak lagi peduli dengannya, dan bahwa kalian adalah orang asing tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya .. "

**** HUNHAN ****

" _Aku bisa melihat bahwa kau masih mencintainya_ _,_ _jauh di lubuk hatimu_ _,_ _"_

Kata-kata Kai terus saja terngiang di kepala Sehun untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Dia sudah berkata pada dirinya sendiri lagi dan lagi bahwa itu hanya masa lalu. Dia adalah orang yang berkata selamat tinggal kepada Luhan saat itu dan tidak mungkin dia akan merindukan cinta dari maasa lalunya.

" oppa ! "

Sehun tersentak ketika dia mengdengar Jihye berteriak memanggilnya, dia menoleh kepada Jihye sekilas, kentara sekali bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang kesal.

" Apa kau berkata sesuatu ? " Sehun bertanya dengan hati-hati

" Aku bilang, berhenti sebentar karena aku ingin membeli yogurt di minimarket itu, " Jihye melipat tangannya sambil membuang muka, Sehun sudah tahu pasti kalau Jihye marah, " Kau terlalu asyik melamun, " gerutu Jihye lagi

" Maaf, sayang. Ah baiklah aku akan memutar balik, Oppa benar-benar minta maaf, " Sehun berkata sambil mencari tanda untuk memutar balik

" Sudahlah, lurus saja, dekat rumahku juga ada minimarket lagi kok, "

" Ah baiklah, "

Sehun menghela nafas lega karena Jihye tidak begitu marah kepadanya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, dia harus berhenti memikirkan Luhan karena sekarang ada Jihye. Dia harus fokus dengan Jihye.

" Oppa, kau tunggu di sini sebentar ya, aku akan segera kembali, " Jihye berkata ketika Sehun akan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam minimarket

" Tapi aku ingin membeli kopi, " Sehun berkata sambil tersenyum

" Oke, "

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam minimarket tersebut. Sapaan dari penjaga kasir bisa mereka dengar menyambut kedatangan mereka sebagai pelanggan. Jihye berjalan mendahului Sehun menuju lemari pendingin minuman sedangkan Sehun berhenti ditempat karena dia ingat bahwa rokoknya sudah habis.

" Oppa, kopi ada dibagian sini, " kata Jihye

" Iya, aku nanti kesana, aku melupakan sesuatu di dalam mobil, " Sehun terpaksa berbohong karena Jihye tidak suka dengan bau rokok dan dia meminta Sehun untuk berhenti merokok tapi Sehun tentu tidak bisa langsung berhenti begitu saja, walaupun sudah berkurang tapi dia masih sering merokok tanpa sepengetahuan Jihye.

" Baiklah, " Jihye kemudian menghilang dibalik rak tinggi dan Sehunpun berjalan menuju kasir, dia memanggil si penjaga yang sedang sibuk dengan komputer di hadapannya, " permisi, bisakah kau ambilkan Marl .. " Sehun membeku dan lidahnya langsung terasa kelu, hatinya berdesir kemudian sesuatu seperti meremasnya dengan keras, perutnya juga bergejolak aneh ketika si penjaga kasir berbalik menghadapnya, " Lu Luhan ? "

Si penjaga kasir, Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dengan mulut terbuka lebar kemudian menutup kembali seperti ikan mas koki. Dia sama terkejutnya dengan Sehun.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " tanya Sehun setelah dia bisa menguasai dirinya kembali, kenapa dia justru bertemu dengan Luhan di saat seperti ini

" Aku bekerja di sini, " Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, tanpa sadar tangannya menarik topi yang dia kenakan sampai hampir menutupi setengah wajahnya, " Apa yang kau butuhkan ? "

" Marlboro, "

Luhan berbalik badan untuk mengambilkan rokok favorit Sehun dari rak yang ada dibelakangnya lalu meletakkannya di meja kasir, " Ada yang lain ? "

" Tidak, berapa hargnya ? " tanya Sehun sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya

" 3000 won, "

Sehun menoleh ke belakang untuk mengecek apakah Jihye sudah kembali atau belum kemudian membayar rokoknya, setelah itu dia langsung mengantongi rokoknya tersebut sambil menunggu Luhan memberi kembaliannya

" Aku mendengar kau berbicara dengan seorang gadis, siapa ? pacar barumu ? " Luhan bertanya sambil meletakkan uang kembalian beserta nota di meja, " kau benar-benar cepat, "

" Apa urusannya denganmu ? kita kan sudah putus, kenapa kau bertingkah seolah kau sedang cemburu ? " Sehun berbicara sarkastis kepada Luhan sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan sebal, " Aku single, jadi tidak masalah kan kalau aku mencari pacar baru, "

Luhan hanya tersenyum menangapinya, " Aku cemburu ? hanya dalam mimpimu! "

Mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain, lalu secara bersamaan membuang muka.

" Aku heran kenapa aku mau menjadi pacarmu dulu, " Luhan berbicara pelan namun ternyata cukup keras untuk didengar Sehun

" Aku juga! " Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan sekali lagi sebelum dia menghentakkan kakinya berjalan keluar dari minimarket itu, tanpa Sehun sadari sekali lagi dia gagal melihat wajah sendu Luhan ketika dia memperlihatkan punggungnya pada mantan kekasihnya itu.

Di belakang mereka, Jihye berdiri cukup dekat untuk mendengar semua percakapan mereka berdua tapi baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

****HUNHAN****

Jihye tidak mengatakan satu patah katapun ketika Sehun mengantarnya pulang. Sekarang dia ingat, si penjaga kasir itu tidak lain adalah manta pacar Sehun. Dia tahu itu ketika menemukan sebuah bingkai foto yang sudah rusak di dalam laci meja kerja Sehun, itu adalah foto Sehun sedang merangkul mesra pria si penjaga kasir tadi. Jihye menggigit bibirnya sebelum dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Sehun mengenai hal itu, " yang tadi itu .. mantanmu kan ? "

" Siapa ? " tanya Sehun dengan nada dingin

" Si penjaga kasir tadi, "

" Aku tidak mau membicarakannya, " Sehun melirik Jihye sebentar, " Jika kau khawatir aku akan kembali kepadanya, jawabannya adalah tidak, aku punya kau sekarang, tidak mungkin aku kembali dengan pria seperti dia, "

Senyuman indah merekah di bibir Jihye, " Bagus, "

Ketika Sehun sampai di rumah, tanpa mengganti baju dia langsung melemparkan badannya yang lelah ke atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Dia meletakkan sebelahnya lengan menutupi matanya saat dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu Luhan dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dia juga tidak mengira akan sekasar itu dengan Luhan.

Sepertinya memang benar dia adalah seorang pengecut yang hanya berpikir tentang dirinya sendiri. Dia merapatkan pertahannya, berpura-pura kuat seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, dia kembali melempar belati kepada Luhan untuk menyakitinya kembali.

Tunggu.

Kenapa dia khawatir akan melukai Luhan ?

Bukankah mereka hanya orang asing ? Kenapa harus takut untuk melukai orang asing ? seseorang yang hanya menumpang lewat.

Sehun tertawa dengan keras namun anehnya air mata mengalir deras dari matanya. Siapa yang dia bohongi ? kenapa hatinya jadi begitu sakit saat ini ?

Dia pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan dia tidak menyangka pertemuannya dengan Luhan membuatnya sadar bahwa dia sebenarnya masih terperangkap dalam masa lalu. Kai benar, dia masih mencintai Luhan.

Sehun merubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk, dia mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dari kantung jasnya, membuka tutupnya kemudian menarik sebatang rokok dari dalamnya dan menaruhnya dimulut. Dia menyalakan lampu mejanya untuk mencari korek api, namun matanya menangkap hal lain.

Di atas mejanya, tergeletak sebuah undangan reuni dari SMA-nya.

TBC


End file.
